Wonderful Days
by feiry
Summary: Sakuno Ryuzaki, a girl who spent her early times in the hospital, was invited to a seemingly ordinary All-Boys' school that is owned by her father, she was confused at first but she then accepted the offer. What will happen then?
1. The Beggining of my Youth

Chapter 1

The Beginning of my Youth

April.

The blooming cherry blossoms were visible from the window pane of a girl, sitting serenely on her bed and enjoying the lovely scene before her.

She smiled. A very unpredictable smile. It was not genuinely happy nor sad rather it was delicate.

"It has been 9 years now." Her soft lips uttered as she shifted her gaze from the blooming cherry blossoms to her cozy room enclosed by concrete walls painted in sky blue, beside her bed was a table full of neatly piled books, sketches, albums, music scores and a flute case, near the door were three squashy armchairs and a coffee table where about 8 bottles of medicines are placed, opposite it was a closet and a working area where a medium-sized canvass with an almost finish painting of a handsome blue-haired young man can be seen, the palette and the brush were lying untouched on the carpeted floor.

The girl's eyes were filled with happiness when she saw the face of the young man she painted, and as if her body has its own mind, it reacted quickly. She weakly stood up from her bed, deciding to finish the painting, but as her feet touch the ground, she heard a soft knock at the door followed by a gentle voice calling out her name. She was surprised to hear the visitor's voice but warmly welcomed her guest anyway.

"Please come in." she said.

After hearing her voice, an almost feminine-looking young man entered, he was carrying a box of sweet delicacies and some fresh Easter lilies with him, Sakuno beamed and tried to walk towards him but her fragile body was not able to support her and so with just two steps, she stumbles and almost hit the floor if it is not for the young man who speedily caught her.

"Are you alright?" the guy asked worriedly.

The girl nodded and thanked her savior.

"You should not do that again Sakuno, it is very dangerous, you might hurt yourself."

"Sorry oniisan, I just wanted to greet you properly, I think it is very rude of me to just sit in my bed and say good afternoon to you, I don't like it."

Seiichi Yukimura smiled and prodded the girl's head, he then carried her to her bed and gave her some chocolate waffles and treacle tarts. Sakuno thanked the older teen again, the two started up a conversation with Yukimura asking on why she's out of her bed.

"I was enjoying the sight of cherry blossoms when I caught a glimpse of my unfinished painting, I decided to finish it today." Sakuno stated.

Yukimura looked at the painting she was talking about and was surprised to see an excellent replica of him. The hair, the face, the emotion, he can say it was really an amazing work of art, not because it was his face that was painted but because the painting itself conveyed a strong feeling that even words cannot describe.

"Do you like it?" Sakuno asked timidly.

"Of course. Yukimura said, "Very much."

Sakuno chuckled. "Anyway Seiichi-oniisan, what brings you here? I was surprised when I heard you calling out my name."

"Can't I pay you a visit?"

"It's not like that oniisan but its Wednesday today; I know you have a class." Sakuno said.

"Well, I am skipping my class." Yukimura replied teasingly.

"You're not the type who will do that oniisan, please answer me seriously." Sakuno said.

Yukimura sighed and sit on the foot of Sakuno's bed. "Oh well… Headmaster asked me to deliver a message to you."

"Father?"

"Yes. I know this will surprise you, well, honestly I'm a bit surprise as well" he started, "Headmaster wants you to attend in our school."

Sakuno's eyes widened and her mouth was a little opened. Yukimura asked if she is okay or if she needed some water, he knew the girl has a very weak heart that a simple shock for normal people can be fatal in her case. To Yukimura's relief and astonishment, Sakuno smiled and said she was fine.

"But, your school is an All-Boys' School right oniisan? Father might have made a mistake."

"Headmaster did not make a mistake Sakuno" Yukimura said as he neared Sakuno and held her now cold hands, "He has a reason for his decision. Plenty of reasons I should say."

"What are those then?" Sakuno asked.

Yukimura stared at Sakuno's innocent brown eyes for a moment before saying, "I only knew one reason."

"It's alright Seiichi-oniisan, please tell me."

"Nine years since you were just three, you have been in this hospital for nine years now, right Sakuno? Because of your condition, you haven't experienced going to school with kids of same age, hanging out with friends, or any normal activities that a girl like you could have or should enjoy, it seems that your childhood has just revolve around the cold walls of this building, but time flies by so fast that you're about to leave your childhood stage and enter the world of teens, it is the time where precious memories are formed and the need of friends is vital, your father does not want you to spend that time in this hospital, he wanted you to go out and face the world and proudly say "I'm here. I exist." he wanted you to enjoy life at its fullest, to do things you are craving to do, to be happy and satisfied, to have no regrets. He wanted all the best for the beginning of your youth."

"I see." Sakuno said with teary eyes. Yukimura let go of her hands so that he could get his handkerchief and wipe away the tears that are now flowing on her cheeks. He was getting absent-minded; he touched Sakuno's face lovingly and put his two fingers on her lips.

"So soft" he muttered vaguely.

Sakuno was admirable, she was not even blushing with Yukimura's actions, instead she was staring worriedly at the guy, "Seiichi-oniisan seemed to be dozing off" she mumbled.

"Anou… Se-"

"Sakuno" Yukimura cut off, "You know, if I could be any part of you, I'd be your tears, to be conceived in your heart, born in your eyes, live on your cheeks and die… in your lips…"

Sakuno was confused. She don't understand what her oniisan was trying to say so she just wave her hands in front of Yukimura hoping that he'll get back on his tracks. And thank God, he did.

"Seiichi-onnisan seemed to be preoccupied; he keeps on saying weird stuffs."

"Am I?" Yukimura said calmly but deep inside, his heart is beating so fast.

Sakuno nodded. "What are you thinking then oniisan?" she asked.

"Nothing." Yukimura said. He was so relieve that Sakuno was not the nosy-type of girl for she just agreed on what he said. He then stood up from Sakuno's bed and busied himself with the lilies he bought. He put it in the vase on Sakuno's window. The girl thanked him and with a sweet kiss on the cheek to Sakuno, he told the girl that it's time for him to leave. He was about to grab the doorknob when Sakuno suddenly spoke.

"Of all schools, why do you think father wanted me to attend an all-boys' school? Won't the students be angry about having a girl in their place?"

"I think that is one of Headmaster's puzzling reasons, and oh… The students won't be angry, the Headmaster had discussed this matter to them already, and they are all excited to meet you." Yukimura said, smiling mysteriously.

"I just hope." Sakuno said.

"You'll be fine with us, I assure you. Once you entered Kuro Ao Academy, everything will be memorable…"

* * *

Thank you for reading and I hope you'll submit a review.


	2. Entering! Kuro Ao Academy

Chapter 2

Entering! Kuro Ao Academy

2nd week of April.

The cherry blossoms are now in full bloom.

Sakuno was very happy at the same time nervous. For the first time in her life, she would be meeting new individuals aside from doctors and nurses whom she spent life with for nine years. Today is the day she'll specially start attending Kuro Ao Academy. A well-respected and re-known all-boys' school founded and owned by her father, where sons of elite people take up six years of education starting in middle school, where professionals and leaders are molded, where influential people are born and unbeknownst to everybody, where civil society's mysteries and secrets are kept.

As Sakuno was checking her luggage, a man in black suit entered her hospital room and told her that it is time to go, following him were another two men in black suits that bowed before her and carried her luggage afterwards. She then followed them after one last glimpse in her room that has been a home for her for the past years.

Outside the building, a luxurious limousine was waiting, the nurses and doctors who have looked after her were also there, it has been a sad farewell indeed, all Sakuno could say was "Thank you and See you.".

She entered the car and hugged her flute case tightly, one of the men in black asked her if she needed anything, she politely said no, and so the guy told the driver to set off.

While travelling, Sakuno was eagerly watching the people who were very busy with their own work, she caught a sight of young elementary students talking happily with each other, the scene saddened her, she envy those young kids who are enjoying their childhood at the fullest.

Sakuno then shook her head and mumbled to herself, "I should not think like this, past is past, I should think about the present, come on Sakuno, you can do it."

The girl was busy with her thoughts but was snapped back from her reverie when the man beside her said that they will soon enter the school grounds. Sakuno's heart started beating so fast, her hands were getting cold and she was getting uncomfortable, suddenly, an automatic flat screen TV was flashed before her, it showed a mansion-like building with a square portico as its entrance.

"We are now entering Kuro Ao." A voice from nowhere said.

Sakuno was surprised and said, "Eh?! This huge mansion here is Kuro Ao?!"

"Yes, the one you are currently seeing now is indeed Kuro Ao." Said the mysterious voice that unbelievably heard her.

"I… I see." Sakuno said as she focused her attention again on the screen.

"Now, the one in your screen is the main building, it is 53 meters long and 26 meters high. A wide curved portico with Ionic columns stands on the academy's south side. Two long, low galleries extend from the building's east and west sides. The terraced roof covering them forms a promenade on the first floor. Facilities for the academy's staff are under the west terrace. A theatre is under the east terrace." The voice continued, as Sakuno was amazed with the glamorous place.

"Anou… What's the purpose of the theatre?" she asked.

"It's for the Arts club." The voice said.

"I see."

"Now, that is the east and west wings, they stand at the end of the terraces. The west wing contains the offices of the Headmaster and his staff. The east wing includes the offices of the academy's military aides."

"This academy has its own military?" Sakuno asked bewildered.

"This is not a normal school little girl, I thought you knew that." The voice said unfriendly.

Sakuno's face reddened, she was liking the owner of the voice less and less every second.

"Never mind, now that is the south lawn" the voice said, "It is often called the "Magnolia Park" because it is shaded by magnificent magnolia trees."

Sakuno wanted to say something but she was scared with what the irritating voice will say so she just remained silent.

"Alright then. That is how the Kuro Ao Academy looked outside. The inside facilities will be shown to you by the other staff or maybe one of the students in the disciplinary committee. Do your best in your schooling and Good Luck." The voice said finally.

Sakuno noticed that the voice emphasized the word 'Good Luck', she wonders why.

Not long after the voice disappeared, the car has stopped.

"We're here my lady." One of the men in black said to Sakuno.

The girl nodded and opened the side door, the warmth of the sunlight and the cool breeze caressed her rosy cheeks amorously as if they were welcoming her and before she even enter the world of dreams, a familiar gentle voice spoke.

"Welcome to Kuro Ao, Sakuno."

Sakuno looked at the direction of her caller and found Yukimura Seiichi standing beside a kind-looking, brown-haired young man who was wearing a mystic smile just like Yukimuras'. The surprised girl bowed before the two of them and said her greetings afterwards, the two lad found her action cute, and so as 

exchange the one accompanying Yukimura kindly greeted her back and introduce himself as Fuji Shusuke, a third year student and member of the Arts club while Yukimura neared Sakuno and hugged her. Fuji watched them interestingly. Sakuno noticed this and she inadvertently releases herself from Yukimura. The young man was a bit surprised but he just smiled and told Sakuno that he and Fuji will tour her in the school. The girl was puzzled and asked if she could meet her father first. The two men frowned.

"Sorry to disappoint you Sakuno, I know you are really looking forward in meeting Headmaster and so as he, but just a moment ago, he received an urgent phone call from the Board of Education telling him that he was badly needed in the meeting they are currently having, but don't worry, he said that he'll finished the meeting as soon as possible."

"I see." Sakuno said sadly.

"I'm sure he's far more disappointed than you are and that he's currently thinking about you so please don't put such face, even though your cuter with that façade, I still prefer the happy girl I've met earlier." Fuji said smilingly as he prodded Sakuno's head.

The girl was heartened by those words; she thanked the older teen and smiled at him. The two men were glad that she regained her compassion back, Yukimura then asked her if she wanted to see the inside facilities while waiting for her father which the girl found very motivating.

Yukimura and Fuji led the way, as they are walking; Sakuno asked them questions about the academy.

"Seiichi-oniisan how is life in this academy?"

"Hmm? What do you mean by life?"

"Ah… anou… what I mean is… ahmm… I know you live in the dormitories here, well… what is it like there?"

"The dormitories? Well… in our dorm life is fun right Fuji?"

"Very." Fuji said.

Sakuno can feel that there is some sort of a weird aura enveloping the two men's body but she ignored it and proceeded on asking questions.

"Anou… you said 'in our dorm', does it mean, there are other dormitories?"

Yukimura smiled. "I forgot to mention to you that the dormitories in this school are divided into three, that is, Dorm A, Dorm T and Dorm U. Me and Fuji belong to Dorm A."

"Why is it divided?"

"Different interest I guess." Yukimura answered slyly.

"Oh! Speaking of interest oniisan, Fuji-san mentioned earlier that he is part of the Arts Club, how about you?"

"Same Club, and Sakuno, you should start to use 'senpai' when referring to upperclassmen alright?" Yukimura said.

"Don't be so strict with her Yukimura or you might lose a precious privilege of you." Fuji said reticently.

"Privilege?" Sakuno asked.

"Nevermind that, anyway Sakuno, what club would you like to join?" Yukimura said.

"Anou… I still don't know the clubs in this academy except for your club oniisan." Sakuno answered.

Fuji chuckled, "She's right Yukimura, you seemed to lose track of things when I said _that_.

"I think so too." Yukimura said briefly.

Fuji chuckled again and diverted his attention to Sakuno and said, "Well Ryuzaki-chan, we have few clubs here but they are all worth joining, you can choose between the Music Club, Science Club, Classical Music Club, Sports Club, Trickster Club and of course the Arts Club."

"They all sound interesting Fuji-sen… senpai, and wow… a Trickster Club exists in here? What kind of club is it?"

"You'll find out soon." Fuji and Yukimura said together.

Before Sakuno can say something, Yukimura and Fuji stopped in front of a very handsome door; Sakuno noticed a golden plate on the right side of it, engraved in it was the word: Library.

"So this is the library." Sakuno said to herself.

Fuji opened the door and mentioned for her to come in, she looked at Yukimura, who nodded, before she slowly popped her head inside.

She was flabbergasted. The room does not look like a library at all if it was not for the bookshelves and of course books. The soft gray and rose tones of the paneling are complemented by a Tabriz carpet. On the west wall is a neoclassical mantel decorated with grape-leaf swags and bellflower pendants. On the mantel rests a pair of English silver-plate and Argand lamps. One of the bookshelves has caught her attention because it displays an unusual lighthouse clock that has a medallion on its base.

As she gradually enter the room, she noted the portraits of beautiful Japanese landscapes that flank the east door and the fifth that hangs over the entrance to the corridor, she was enjoying herself with the portraits when she noticed two young men reading silently on opposite corners.

"The one in the right is Kunimitsu Tezuka; he's also a third year, our dorm leader and the president of the disciplinary committee." Fuji said from behind.

"And the one in the left is Yagyuu Hiroshi, third year, Dorm A; he's a member of the disciplinary committee." Yukimura said as he entered the room too.

"Anou… what is a disciplinary committee?" Sakuno inquired.

"It's a group of stoic persons that is behind all the sufferings of our club." A third voice said.

Sakuno, Yukimura and Fuji looked at the owner of the voice and found a lanky white haired man who has his hair tied up at the end.

"I never expect to hear such word from the president of the Trickster Club; I thought you never consider anyone as an impediment." Yukimura said humorously.

The gangly man shrugged and said, "We don't really consider them as a hindrance but it's their fault that we have the smallest clubroom, has the least group privileges, and now, we had a week of work with the Science Club, my members are dying with all of Inui and Yanagi's experiments."

Yukimura gave out a small laugh, "Well, are you here then to apologize?"

"Who will do that? I came here to find a solution for Inui's experiments; Akaya, Momoshiro and Bunta's mouth are emitting bubbles. Inui used them as guinea pigs."

Sakuno gasped causing the lanky man to look at her.

"Well… well… what a cute girl we have here, you're probably the Headmaster's daughter, Ryuzaki Sakuno am I right?" the guy inquired as he neared his face unto Sakuno's.

The girl just nodded.

"I am Niou Masaharu, third year and the president of the Trickster Club. Hope to see you in our clubroom." He continued as he held out his hands in front of Sakuno.

The girl was about to shake hands with Niou when Fuji prevented her from doing so.

"I think you'll run out of club members if you don't hurry up and find the right solution." He said mischievously to Niou.

Niou grinned and held back his hand, "You're right Fuji, well then Ryuzaki, I think I'll shake your hand another time, Ciao…" and with that, he disappeared from behind the bookshelves.

The three of them then exited the library, Sakuno asked Fuji the reason he stopped her from shaking hands with the man, Fuji said that Niou's hands is covered in slimes, he then warned Sakuno to be careful when dealing with the members of the Trickster Club. Sakuno got scared, what will happen to her if Fuji wasn't there, after all she's allergic on slimes.

"Anou… thank you very much Fuji-sen…senpai."

"It's nothing really."

"It's a big thing for Sakuno, Fuji. She's allergic on slimes." Yukimura explained.

"I see. Well that was close." Fuji said.

Sakuno nodded. "But you know when I was talking with Niou-san, I mean senpai, I don't think he's a bad person at all."

"He's not a bad guy Sakuno, he'll not be in our dorm if he is, I think he's just a little playful." Yukimura said.

"So Niou-san is also in Dorm A, wow, I've met lots of people from your dorm now, by the way Seiichi-oniisan,what dorm do you think I'll belong?"

Yukimura and Fuji looked at each other.

"I think Headmaster is the only one that can answer that question of yours Sakuno." Yukimura said quietly.

"I think so too. After all, dorms here are not just place where you sleep in." Fuji said.

And before Sakuno could ask a thing, another man turn up and his arrival made Sakuno very happy.

* * *

Thank you for reading and I hope you'll submit a review.

Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to Fuku-chan. I thought you love secrets and mysteries that I've left lots of them in this one. Also to dfisher 25, Midnight City, midnight blueo8, kaykay692, Lynn-chan and Kairi-chan, thank you for allotting some of your time in reading my fic. I hope you enjoy reading this but if not I will warmly accept your suggestion to make the succeeding chapters better. Thanks again.


End file.
